4 years ago today
by causti410
Summary: Edward broke Bella's heart in high school 4 years later they happen to cross paths...In Las Vegas! Will they be able to reconnect after all the hurt. AH,CC, slightlyOOC, please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: not owned by me.

A/N: This is my 1st FF so please be gentle with me and please review because I'll only continue to wright if I know that someone is reading. Thanks

**A/A/N: UNDER REVISION! SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO GET TO THIS, A LOT HAS HAPPEN SINCE 2012. Over the last two years I've had another baby and my husband has changed jobs twice. So I had a little time and reread this story…pew! It is very poorly written and I will do my best to make as many corrections as I can in my free time. But with 2 kids under two I can't make any guarantees. **

BPOV

Who ever invented the saying 'What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas' is a bold face liar. What happened in Vegas has changed my entire existence.

I shouldn't have come in the first place. This city is so not a place for someone like me, but with heavy convincing and a simple reminder of my nonexistent love life I caved. It was at that moment I made the worst choice I've made since high school.

As Jessica, Angela and I walked into the casino we didn't expect to see who we saw, but we did. They stilled in front of me and I almost walked up the back of Jessica's shoes."What the hell Jess?" I yelled as I caught myself on the door of the entrance.

"Oh my gosh! Bella, don't freak out, okay?" She whisper yelled as she pushed me back out the door. All while Angela was moving further into the casino. Trying to get a better look at whom or whatever had Jessica in a panic.

"What's wrong? Why would I freak out?" I asked in surprise.

At that point Angela's long sandy brown hair whipped around her face and she looked me in the eye. "Edward is here." She simply stated.

To say I was shocked would be a gross understatement. From the moment I watched him drive way to his new life without me I tried my best to forget he ever meant anything to me. I couldn't forget he existed considering I saw various members of his family all the time. However, I could forget the way I felt about him; or so I thought.

"Bella? Come on we can so leave if him being is a problem." Jessica was waving her hands in my face trying to get me to come back to my senses. She looked hopeful like she wanted to go speak to him or something _.HELL NO!_

"Ah, go ahead Jess; Ang I'm going to head out front for some air. I'll be right back" I lied. I had No intention on coming back if he was in there. I promised myself after I spent weeks crying over him that I would never give him the time of day again.

I sat there on a bench in front of the Palms hotel and casino with my head in my hands. After I realized that they had the only two room keys and I was truly stuck there I just settled in. I people watched for about fifteen minutes before a shadow appeared at my side.

My heart fell into my shoes; I just knew he was close; on his way to destroy what little he left behind. So imagine my surprise when I looked up and saw his tiny sister Alice._ Like she's any better!_

"Hi." she brightly greeted me while taking the seat next to me. She was my best friend at one point in my life but I was NOT ready for this reunion.

"Hi." was all I could say back. She looked at me with sad eyes and I knew she could tell I really didn't want to talk to her, but she didn't move. We sat there in an uncomfortable silence for who knows how long. Before I had to say something or I would burst "Ugh." I sighed. _Great! Very insightful…._

"What do want from me Bella?" She asked with a bit of an attitude. "I want my Friend back. What do I have to do?"

I didn't know how to respond to that… Go back in time guess, to before you choose your jerk face of a brother over me. "I don't know Alice, Nothing you made your choice four years ago." _That's better!_

She let a loud sigh then jumped up and walked away, I knew this was far from over, it was just the beginning!

EPOV

I was enjoying my visit from my sisters, so far. We did all the things there was to do in Vegas during the day which were looking at buildings and gambling. I wanted to take them to see the Hoover dam and the Grand Canyon.

Unfortunately when I tried to start my old Volvo, it wouldn't. I tried to crank it but the engine wouldn't turn over. So while we waited for AAA to show up we spent more time in the casino. We had just sat down when a familiar annoying voice yelled to us from across the room.

"The Cullen's!" Jessica. _Ugh! Awesome she is just who I wanted to see._

"Oh gosh, here comes trouble." Alice said under her breath. I chuckled before she got to close to hear us make fun of her. "Hey Jess, Long time no see. How are you?" she said as she gave Jessica a fake hug.

"Hey guys! I'm so surprised to see you all here. Thought you guys were too good for gambling. Where is the rest of the family? How are your parents? At which hotel are you staying? What have you been doing all this time? Are you single Edward?" she went on and on I stopped listening after "Hey."

She and Alice conversed while Angela came up to give me a hug. Now she I missed she was always a very good friend and person to myself and our family.

"Hey Ang, How have you been girlie?"

"Edward! **I've** been well. Ben and I got married last year! "She said excited. I was happy for them they were a sweet couple and they have always loved each other. Her expression change and she moved closer to me "I figure I'd give a heads up, we're here with Bella. I told her we saw you and she bailed so you might not have anything to worry about but I just wanted to tell you"

A good five minutes passed before I could even think clearly. Bella was a couple of feet away. My heart said ran to her as fast as you can; while my head reminded me of how much she probably hates me and that I should stay as far away as I could.

Alice must have heard the exchange and decided for herself to go to her. I paced the entrance of the hotel waiting for what felt like forever. When she finally returned she looked downtrodden and somber.

Once she looked up into my eyes I knew this was going to be along visit "Fix this Edward. NOW" was all she said.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Not owned by me.

**A/N: ACCIDENTLY DELETED BUT ALSO UNDER REVISION! SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO GET TO THIS, A LOT HAS HAPPEN SINCE 2012. Over the last two years I've had another baby and my husband has changed jobs twice. So I had a little time and reread this story…pew! It is very poorly written and I will do my best to make as many corrections and fix the "storyline" as I can in my free time. But with 2 kids under two I can't make any guarantees. **

Epov

"What do you suggest I do Alice?" I asked her; she acts like I didn't … don't miss Bella every day. There is not a day the goes by that I don't regret my choice to leave her and forks behind for school.

Our home town is such a small place; there is no room for growth so I HAD to leave. I always planned on coming back and raising my family there. Unfortunately, the more exposed I was to the world the more I wanted to see and forks just fell to the way side.

She tried to convince me that we could stay together in a long distance relationship but I felt like I would be holding her back by not being able to physically be there. How could we make out in the back of the library, how could I have walked to dorm after her late night classes, or made sure no one messed with her at parties from Nevada.

We argued so much that by the end I don't think she would've wanted the long distance thing regardless. I regret my choice immensely; I spent my whole college career trying to find a woman anywhere near as awesome as she. Alas there was not one person who could even come close.

"I suggest you get your butt out there and beg, beg her with every part of your being!" _I wasn't above it at all._

So I walked around her and peered around the corner to see if I could see her. All I could do was stop and stare. For the second time in the last half an hour I was struck stupid. She was as gorgeous as she always had been.

She looked like she may have gained a little weight but it was in the right places. Even sitting down I could her legs and hips were thicker. Her hair was still long but it had high lights now. I could see her face was bare and clothes were simple jeans and a t-shirt. _My Bella hasn't change… I hoped._

I looked back to Alice for guidance but she was gone. Looks like I'm on my own this time. The last time we were all together almost exactly four years ago today.

_August 28, 2008_

"_Please Edward just hear me out? We can still have everything we want. We just have to be patient and wait to see each other during the holidays. Unless you just don't want to be with me any more… is that what you want?" Bella had been relentless in her convincing me that my choice was wrong but I was dead set on letting her live her life and not wait on my return._

"_Bella what kind of college experience will you have if you spend the whole time worried about what Edward is doing?" The only person on my side in all of this was Alice. My mom, my dad and our brother, Emmett, all thought I was crazy and thought that if we really loved each other we could make it._

_See that's where the problem lied. I loved Bella with every fiber of my being; if she were to find someone better and choose him over me I would surly die. This choice was not only for her but for me too._

"_Alice, what do you think I'll miss out on? Drunken fraternity guys and snobby sorority girls trying to steal said drunken guy? I don't want that, I just want Him!" she said pointing at me_

"_Bella… what if once you get there you find someone perfect and I am holding you back from your future imagine how you would feel? I couldn't do that to you."_

"_YOU are perfect!" I scoffed at her statement. She sounded so sure and I don't know how she could have that much confidence in me when I none for myself._

Today would be nothing like that day, Today I am starting over at least I hope she gives me a chance to.

BPOV

I figured she went back to tell everyone where I was and what I was doing. _Stewing_

So this time the shadow to my left did not scare me as much as it should've. When I looked up and saw the beautiful green eyes of the "death dealer" I was shocked .He looked exactly as I remembered him_. _

_Ugh_, like who does that, not age at all. Not change at all, it was all too much, the hair and build and eyes they were too much.

"Bella?" Oh, the voice too.

_Ugh_! It's so frustrating! I gained a couple pounds… all in my Ass. But still the freshmen fifteen counted for men too right?

"Edward" I tried to sound cold and disconnected.

"Can I sit here?" _Whatever, _I nodded even though I wanted to say Hell NO.

"Bella" he said again after a long pause. "It's really nice seeing you. You look Amazing. What have you been up too all these years?"

I just stared at him. Did he really expect me to engage in idle conversation with him? He must have gone crazy over the years. That's what's changed he has lost his mind.

"Are you serious?" I asked incredulously. He looked confused for a moment then he sighed.

"Bella, I just wanted to catch up with you, before I began to beg for your forgiveness. But if you want to just dive right in…" He stopped talking when he looked at my expression.

I was livid! Beg for forgiveness, he should've done that four years ago when I needed him to. When his apology was all I was waiting for and it meant the world to me. I spent the beginning of my college career doing exactly what I was asked not to; which was worrying over Edward and not socializing. Most people didn't even know who I was until halfway through my sophomore year.

He looked scared but continued. "Bella, There aren't words I could say that could replace or change my actions. I am so sorry not only for you but for myself and Alice too. My choice made us all miserable for years and I was just too stubborn to realize it. I wanted to make sure you had a full college experience but I've heard you didn't have one and neither did I. I spent the entire time either thinking about what you were doing or in some sick way trying to replace you. Nothing I did was in anyway productive and wonder how I even graduated" he said with a small smile.

_Okay so not what I was expecting. _So was I supposed to respond to that? 'Ok Edward all's forgiven since you feel bad' _No!_

"Thank you so much for listening to my apology. I know this must be hard for you, seeing that I randomly ran into you." With a big sigh he began to get up and walk away and for stupid reason my brain told me not to him go. Again; it doesn't understand self-preservation.

"Well, I have to go, I see the tow truck pulling up. It was so nice seeing you and I hope you have a great vacation." He looked to sad and disappointed like he expected me to be freaking head over hills or something.

I watched like I did as those years ago as he walked away toward the tow. Not knowing what to think or do at the moment.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Chapter 3**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Not me<p>

**A/N: ACCIDENTLY DELETED BUT ALSO UNDER REVISION! SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO GET TO THIS, A LOT HAS HAPPEN SINCE 2012. Over the last two years I've had another baby and my husband has changed jobs twice. So I had a little time and reread this story…pew! It is very poorly written and I will do my best to make as many corrections and fix the "storyline" as I can in my free time. But with 2 kids under two I can't make any guarantees. **

A/N: Thanks all you R&Rers

Bpov

_Edward. _I sighed as watched him walk away. I felt like fool just sitting there though his whole speech but what did he expect me to say? Really what?

I watched him I turn around and it took a minute to realize he was coming back. With the sensitive hearing he always seemed to have he must have heard my muffled sigh. We both Turned and saw Alice come running out the casino toward to the tow guy waving off Edward as if to say she had it. _Thanks_.

The closer he got the more I wished I would die; yup I would just to avoid this conversation. He sat back down with a thud and when I looked over to him my heart broke all over again.

His shoulders were slumped and his eyes were so sad. He leaned over and put his head in his hands. I could've sworn I heard him sniffle a little before he lifted his head to look me directly in the eye. I've missed his eyes so much but didn't want to see them like this. I thought I did .I thought I wanted to see him hurt; but right now it was tearing me apart to watch him in pain.

As he if his eyes were peering into my soul he spoke he words I needed to hear "You were more than right back then. I wish I would've listened to you. I have NEVER stopped loving you. EVER. If I could go back in time I would've just went to UW with you so I never would have thought I had a choice to make. Please give me a chance to make the lifetime of happiness we could've had together... If you haven't found someone yet."

"Edward, I don't know what to say? It took you this long to figure out that you've been in love me this whole time? Or you knew and never did anything about it .You've never called or wrote or nothing. How am suppose think that you're not just taking advantage; it seems like your trying to just get a Vegas hook up with your ex." I said with raised eyebrows I'm question.

"I have never stopped loving you I was trying to give you the space you needed to grow .Then time went by and thought that if I interfered I would have ruined your life."

What does he think he's doing right now? I thought I was mostly over him and what he did to me but seeing him has brought me back down to being a seventeen year again.

"Bella, are you seeing anyone?"

"I'm not sure if that's any of your business just yet" I stated with an attitude. Only because he somehow thought he had the right to know what was going on in my life. He doesn't regardless of how remorseful he seems now he gave up the right. "Are you seeing anyone?" _I didn't give up my rights._

He looked away still fairly sad "No, Nothing serious… Sorry for over stepping any boundaries." I could tell he had so much more to say but I honestly didn't feel like hearing it I just wanted this experience to be over. _Yeah Right._

"Well, I don't know if you remember Jacob black?" I raised an eyebrow in question; He Nodded. "We've been seeing each other on and off over the last couple months." I felt a little smug when I saw the flash of irritation and jealousy in his face. He quickly composed himself.

In truth Jake and I weren't really seeing each other that seriously. We went on a couple awkward dates where he told me how much he loved me when we were kids. He was a nice kid but I just never really saw him like that. When he asked me out I only said yes to be nice. Then by the third date I was done.

He confessed that he was in love with me now and that he wanted a family and future with me. The ride home after that date was silent and weird to say the lease. I haven't talked to him since but he keeps inboxing me and writing on my wall on Facebook.

_Back to the man in front of you. _Oh yeah.

"Well I hope that works out for you. He's been in love with you for a long time." What? He knew… he could tell by expression that I was confused. "Yeah, 'Jake' and I all most had it out a couple times back in the day over you. I'm surprised it took him so long to try to date you. You had a lot of admires back then I had to fight them off with a stick. I'm shocked a man hasn't somehow tricked you into having a bunch of kids by now. Really, I know I would've tried if I was a wiser man."

_Ugh. _It seems that I just don't know what to say in response to anything today.

"So how many times and with who did you fight?"

"Jacob, Mike, Tyler, Eric, James, and Felix most were just agreements because they would get bold but that 'Jake' or yours wouldn't take a hint." _Shocked again!_

"Well it was all worth nothing since you left me" I said under my breath then regretted it immediately.

"I would go punch all of them right now for another chance with you. You never answered my question, Bella; is there a chance for me to have a chance?" He said and looked sincere ._shit._

_Shit in deed. Lord why me why now?_ With all the things going on in my life I didn't know how answer that question either. I needed to think…


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: ACCIDENTLY DELETED BUT ALSO UNDER REVISION! SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO GET TO THIS, A LOT HAS HAPPEN SINCE 2012. Over the last two years I've had another baby and my husband has changed jobs twice. So I had a little time and reread this story…pew! It is very poorly written and I will do my best to make as many corrections and fix the "storyline" as I can in my free time. But with 2 kids under two I can't make any guarantees.**

EPOV

She began to get up and I grabbed her arm to stop her. She looked shocked but stopped walking. The same spark we'd had since we were 10 years old crackled between us. She pulled her arm away but I could see it in her face that she still felt it too.

"Edward, I need time to think; I don't know if you can have another chance. I don't know exactly what you want a chance at really. We live in different parts of the country. "I know what I wanted, I wanted another chance at. Anything she'll give me will do! Her phone number, a date, shit I'll take her letting me sit next to her at the blackjack table.

"How will I know when you're ready to talk?" I don't even know if she's staying at this hotel. Plenty of people walk in and out of all these hotels all the time. How will I be sure I'll see her again?

"I'm sure I'll see you around…Bye"_ oh okay that was easy…No!_

I just sat there drowning in my own pool of despair; when I heard Alice yelling my name as she rounded the building. "How'd it go? Why didn't you come over to the tow after you were done? That guy was a total creepoid?"

I barely heard anything she said. I frowned at her and could see it click in her head. "You look like it went bad."_ Thanks captain obvious._

**_*36 hours later*_**

This was pure torture; not knowing; the waiting was killing me. I have never felt this close to victory but the finish line kept moving away. I took Alice and Rosalie to see the sights on auto pilot. "This is over here." and "That is over there." I don't even remember where all I took them. But they seemed happy, at least from what I could tell form the amount of attention I paid… which was little.

Rose had been very distant this whole trip and I wondered if she was mad at my distraction. In the couple years that she'd been with my brother Emmett, I had really grown to think of her as a sister and I was concerned about her behavior. I will have to have a conversation with him soon because if he is mistreating her I'd kick his ass, or at least try!

I was brought out of my thoughts when Alice spoke "Bella Looked good. Don't you think Edward?" I don't know where it came from but I was glad she said something. Bella Definitely looked good to say the least.

My Mind brought me back to watching her as she walked away. I was too distraught to think about it then. Her body had matured ALL over. When she stood up I could see curves that I couldn't see when she was sitting down. The thought made me hard immediately; it is very unfortunate that I was with my sisters. _Awkward boner! _

I have offend had flashbacks of when we were in high school. After we lost our virginity to each other and had a couple practice rounds. We had mastered the crafts of loving making, Having sex and Fucking. She has always been the best and now the image of us has changed in my mind. A new rounder, more supple Bella ran my day dreams. Honestly, Bella ruled my very sexual thought since I'd been thinking them. _You're being creepy; respond to Alice Jackass._

I nodded…_ Elaborate. "_Yes she looks amazing." _Even Better Riding my…_I needed to change my line of thought if I were it make it thought the day.

"I really think this is all going to work out. Something tells me that the more you guys seeing each the more likely she'll forgive you. I hope you're prepared to apologize until she believes you're sorry. At that point she'll give. I promise." I really hope she's right because I miss her in so many ways.

We were all best friends and I missed the late night talks in her truck and long walks along first beach. I'm an Idiot for giving it all up. I had to change the topic before I spiral into depression.

"So… Rosalie how are you feeling you've quite this whole trip. What did big duffus do?" I asked with a chuckle. She was staring over the edge of the hoover damn. I guess my question took her by surprise and she stammered out answer.

"Umm… Sorry... I didn't notice… I just have a lot on my mind. I thought coming here to have a little fun would take my mind off everything. I guess it didn't work." She spoke in a sad low voice. I wanted to ask more about what she had to get off her mind but thought better of it. I didn't want to pry if she wanted me to know she would've taken that chance to tell me.

Once back in the rental car Alice got after my car was towed to the shop. She looked back to find Rosalie staring out of the window lost in her thoughts. She leaned over to me and whispered "I think she wants Em to ask her to marry him."

I raised an eyebrow at her "Why do you think that?" I whispered back.

"On the plane here she was talking about how she couldn't wait to settle down and start having babies in such. Then as soon as we hit the strip we saw a 'just married" couple and she's been sad very since."

I felt bad immediately for Rose; she was definitely the nurturing type. I wonder if Emmett was thinking about that at all.

Now that Bella was back in the picture I sure was. She was the only woman I would ever marry. I thought that when we broke up I just wouldn't get married. Now that I hope she would give me another chance, marriage was most definitely on my mind.

As we were walking into a buffet for dinner I heard a muffled "Here we go again."

Then I observed Bella in all her glory. She was wearing light make up and gold Jewelry. She was Gorgeous in a long Maxi dress that clang to her body. I was mesmerized to say the least.

She smirked as she caught me staring so I took my chance to ask a question "Are you ready to talk yet?"

She frowned, sighed, then nodded… But I was elated hopefully I could convince her to at least to on one date.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Not owned by me.

**A/N: ACCIDENTALLY DELETED BUT ALSO UNDER REVISION! SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO GET TO THIS.**

EPOV

As I followed her out onto the strip I watched her walking ahead of me. She was a sight to see and I couldn't stop myself from staring at her ass. GOOD LAWD! The thing had a mind of its own. It moved with no constraint in the loose fabric. This was NOT the way I need to be thinking going into this conversation. I needed to get my mind right but once I looked up I realized I'd been caught.

She had a smirk on her face then chuckled and shook her head. I mumbled a lame "Sorry" and looked at my feet from there on.

"Okay, I came to the conclusion that I should at least hear you out and you could hear me out. Then maybe we can come to some conclusion from there" she said as she took the bench we sat at the other day.

"Cool. You want to go first or should I?"

"I think I need at just air it all out…." She let out a big heavy sigh." After you left me I was a wreck, you took Alice with you and you guys just moved on barley looking back. I don't understand how you could just leave and not even remain in contact with me. We were all best friends then I was all alone." She said that last part in a small voice but continued.

"Even if we weren't together we should've been able to still be friends, I don't know if I can get over that part of it. We didn't have to be together for you to tell me about your first days of classes and how your instructors seemed. Everything that I wanted to share with you was stole form me.

"And now with you right here I don't know what to think. I feel like I did back when we were in high school. I don't want my life to become about you again just for you to leave me. I couldn't handle it again; I barley could last time." She tailed off.

I felt even more like a dick. How could I fix this horrible situation? I don't even know where to start. 'yes your right I'm an idiotic fuckface and No you shouldn't give me another chance have a nice life see you around' Nope that won't work. I have to find the right words to make sure she knows I am genuine.

I stared into her eyes and just said what I was thinking " I am so sorry for how I went about things back then. I was just ridiculous and now there is no way I can't think of a way to get us back the way we should be. We were best friends and as your friend I should've let you make your own choice and then we could've made a decision together. I forced what I thought on you and I couldn't have been more wrong. You have to understand though that I've learned the error of my ways and if you let me back in I can promise you Bella. I will NEVER let you go again." I told her with as much conviction that I could gather.

She stared onto my eyes with uncertainty and doubt but the more she watched the more her hesitation wavered. "But you live here and I live in forks; you haven't even come to visit. I don't plan on moving I can't leave my dad."

"Bella; I'm ready for whatever you want to give me. I had always pictured raising a family in Forks, I was going to come back I just didn't know when. When I saw you the other day I remember everything I didn't realize I was missing. We were supposed to be married by now! I fucked our lives up. Please give me a chance to fix it." I didn't realize I was tearing up by the end of my speech. I just needed her to understand what I was saying.

"When did you picture raising your family in forks?" She quietly asked

"I started thinking about raising a family in forks our junior year; After Laruen had Katie and we went to visit her. Do you remember?" she nodded" The way you looked holding that baby did odd things to my heart .Bella, I knew I wanted you to have my children and I knew I wanted to raise them around all of our friends and family. I've known it's been you since I was 15." We gazed into each other's eyes for a long moment. I think she was trying to find a reason to not believe me and was trying to covey to her that she could.

"How long are you in the city for?" I inquired sparingly.

"Till Sunday, we all have to go back to work on Monday."

I smiled, thinking I might have an opportunity to turn this thing around. "Let me take you out tomorrow. We could make a day out it and we could catch up. It will be great."

**BPOV**

Once the morning came my anxiety was though the roof I wish I'd brought my Xanax with me. I promised myself I would stop taking them but right now I need one really bad.

After our talk we made plans to meet up in the morning for breakfast then continue our day from there. I had no ideas on what to wear. He said that I should dress for a lot of walking around. Nevada is way too hot for jeans and sneakers.

I'm so happy we went up to Seattle to shop for our trip. I got three sun dresses, six maxi dresses, and a pair new jean shorts and some t-shirts. I was feeling confident until I saw Edward. I wish I would've hit the gym with jess when she offered.

We made plans for 8:30am so I was shocked at 7:30 when someone knocked at me and Jessica's hotel door. I looked through the peep hole to find Alice and Angela. I opened the door and they walked in and sat on my bed.

"I'm so excited for you guys. You're going to have an awesome time. There is so much to see here and you can catch up on what all you've missed. I wish could go with you, we really have to have a ladies night before everyone leaves. "Alice was going on still being herself. I missed her over zealousness; she always had so much energy even at the ass crack of dawn.

Angela saved me with a question I was just pondering myself." So, Bella what are you going to wear?"

"I don't know Ang, I was just thinking the same thing" I pulled out all of the dresses I brought because anything else was not an option.

"I think you should wear the Air force blue sundress. You know Edward always liked you in blue" Yes, I do know that Alice! Thanks. Her input was not making me feel any better. I hope his expectations are not too high.

In the end, I picked the dress Alice suggested with white gladiator sandals and silver jewelry. I left my hair down after my shower and it waved up really pretty. I choose to only wear light shadow, eyeliner and rose tinted lip gloss. He used to say he liked me better without make up. I hope he still felt the same way.

At 8:25 I began to pace, I was so nervous that my palms were sweating. What if this day went horrible and we don't get along anymore? What if he doesn't like the person I've grown to be and in turn I don't like him?

"Bella, You have nothing to worry about he is still head over hills for you." Alice, Why are you here? Please get away and let me have me panic attack in peace please! Thanks.

Just then there was a light rap at the door. I jumped and walked to the door. OK ran. When I flung it open I saw the most beautiful man in the world. He was wearing a short sleeved oddly familiar colored blue button up shirt; and cargo shorts; with those funky toe tennis. I giggled when I saw them.

he shyly looked up at me though his lashes" Hey, Good morning to you too jerk." He teased "I find these shoes very comfortable thank you very much"

We spent the day seeing all there was to see in Vegas. It was awesome; I had missed his company so much more than I thought I did. We talked and joked around just like we use too. Somehow we fell right back into our old routine. I loved it.

Around 3:00pm It was getting too hot for to continue walking around."Can we please take a break and go somewhere cool?"

"Do you want to go to the pool at your hotel?" Nope! Not around you! Not my fat ass! Nope nuh uh can't do it! "Come on it'll be fun….Please?"

With a resigned sigh I nodded and we made our way back to the hotel. We made plans to meet up at the pool in 15 minutes. I gave myself a once over focusing on the parts that should and then the parts that should not be in this bikini. After thoroughly taring myself apart I chose to wear a cover up because my legs, boobs, and abs were all nice…. This butt though that can be covered!

When I strolled outside I peered around and found him sitting on a lounger near the bar. He hadn't noticed me yet and for that I was glad. HE. IS. Perfect.

Oh my god! He has changed hasn't he! Hot damn!

He had bulked up some like he looks like a man now. All shoulders and arms and chest and abs and pecks and lats, lats? Yeah I think, which part is that again? Oh never mind. I wanted to lick him.

He caught my eye and waved me over. We ordered drinks, swam, and just hung out but the pool until we got hungry. And I invited him back to my room to change.

BAD CHOICE! That was a very bad choice.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Not Me

**A/N: ACCIDENTALLY DELETED BUT ALSO UNDER REVISION! SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO GET TO THIS, A LOT HAS HAPPEN SINCE 2012. The music in this chapter was popular when I originally wrote it and I am not going to change it. lol please read and review! thank you so much! **

EPOV

If I had forgot how much I loved Bella I remembered today! She was perfect in every way. She laughed at my corny jokes and listened to my boring stories about nothing. All the while looking like amazing arm candy! I was taken back when she opened the door. The dress she wore wrapped around her body like a Christmas gift I couldn't wait for her to forgive me enough to open it.

Every room we walked in had every guy and some women staring. I wanted so bad to place my arm around her and stake my claim; but she was no longer mine to claim. _At least not yet._

When she said she was hot I took the chance on suggesting the pool and I am glad I did. When she walked out onto the pool area I was instantly hard.

I felt like It was the summer after 8th grade again and Bella went to stay with her mom for a while during the summer. When she came back for school she grew boobs. I thought about those things ALL the time. Until Alice caught me gawking and told her… she wore big t-shirt's until we started dating.

I had to look way and adjust myself before I glanced back and found her searching for me. As she walked her hips swayed left to right and I was hypnotized. I felt like a rapper on a video shoot as she handed me my drink. I was the MAN! And she was my lovely video vixen.

We hung out and swam very little I was scared she would see my raging boner and this second chance would be over before It really got started.

We went back to her room to shower and change.

As soon as the door closed the atmosphere changed to an oh so familiar tension. I watched her as she walked over to the bed and sat down.

She looked up at me with a shy smile and said. "You want to go shower and change and I'll wait out here; I still need to pick out what I'm going to wear for the rest of the evening."

"Okay, cool" I've been so articulate over the last couple days…. I shook my head at myself and went into the bathroom.

I resisted the urge to jack it in the shower. I was trying my hardest to show her I was worth the second chance and blowing my load while she was in ear shot was a bad idea. Once I opened the bathroom door she flew past me and slammed the door behind her.

Dazed and confused by her odd behavior I stole the room key and went over to Alice's room just to catch her up on our day so far. When I returned to Bella's room I sat on the bed and skimmed through her shitty hotel channels while I waited.

Then the most divine thing came waltzing out of the bathroom completely naked. My jaw hit the floor and I was speechless. I just sat their starring at her! She was so much the same yet so different. Somehow I had forgot about all the exquisite beauty marks I used to play connect the dots with all over her body.

I finally let the breath out that I didn't know I was holding when she bent over her bag looking for something. She jumped almost six feet in the air and ran back into the bathroom. Screaming her apologies the whole time

"I'm so sorry I thought u left. I heard the door close!" she yelled thought the door.

"Please don't be sorry its fine Bella; Clam down. It's not like I haven't seen you naked before just think back to when we were kids. You use to do it all the time." nothing…now I feel like a jerk.

"Bella, please sweetheart don't be embarrassed." I didn't know what to say to make her feel better. So I simply slid down next to the door and brought up the times I "accidently" saw her naked to try to make her feel better.

It was late June 2004

We we're getting ready to go over to Eric Yorkie's pool part; she and Alice have spent all day in Alice's room trying on bathing suits. I had to walk over with them since Emmett and his friends left me an hour ago.

"Come on girls where going to miss everything! What if someone's getting pants'd as we speak" I yelled as I busted into her room. There she was with those boobs that hunted my dreams staring at me and I was stuck…again

"GET OUT EDWARD! YOU'RE SO GROSS! I SAID GET OUT!" She screamed while throwing pillows at me. I ran from the room still in shock.

I got a stern talking to from my dad about knocking first that evening.

I sat there chuckling at the memory when she finally opened the door; fully dressed. She slid down the walk next to me.

"I was so embarrassed, and turned beet red! I thought I was going to have a heart attack. I don't know how I faced you after that" she said not looking at me.

"Bella…" I paused looking for the words." I don't want to sound like a pervert but you are the most gorgeous creature I have ever seen; Then and now. I was so stupid for giving you up."

She looked up into my eyes searching…. "come on lets go." I guess she found more of what she been looking for in me sense she stood and reached out for my hand.

Bpov

Diner went well even though I spent the entire time slightly pink due to embarrassment. I couldn't believe that I didn't peek around the room before I became a nudist. I really thought he was gone for some reason I didn't think he would've took the key to get back in.

We spent the evening talking about Forks and what everyone he left behind was up too. Nothing really, and that is sad!

When we walked into the hotel casino at the end of our night we found all the girls in the lobby. They all we're really dolled up; I guess they were going to the club.

Jessica walked up to us "Hey guys are you coming with us to Ghostbar?" I definitely didn't plan on going to the club with Edward. I shook my head no.

"I think we should go; it might be fun." He leaned down and said into my ear. Just his proximity to me made me shiver in anticipation. Somewhere in by body knew that if I allowed myself to go into that club and start to drink even just a little I would not wake up a lone.

"I don't think so. I had a long day and you've tired me out. I hope you have fun." I said with a big smile, trying to convey that I really wanted them to have a good time. And I didn't want look desperate at the end of the night. Drunk and loud; declaring my never ending love for Edward.

Bella please; Why did you come all the way here, to stay in the hotel room? I don't think so. Come on here is your chance have fun!" Jessica had a point.

Angela was the one who convinced me to go; when she pulled me aside and whispered in my ear. "Bella,there is no better way to end a date then too shimmy a little and show him what he cannot have!" I stared at her in mock shock .One because it was very unlike Angela to talk that way; and two because she was right. As long as I didn't drink I could show him not only what he can't have but what he left 4 years ago.

I smiled and we walked back over to the group. Something about the face Alice was wearing made me want to rethink my plan but we continued on to the club. The famous Ghostbar definitely lived up to expectations. It was beautiful and the music was awesome. As soon as we found a table Alice brought a round that I declined.

Everyone started to get lose and dance. 'I Gotta Feeling' by The Black Eye Peas and we screamed the lyrics at the top of our lungs. I was having such a good time bouncing in my seat to the beats that when Alice offered the fifth round I decided. One drink couldn't hurt right. _Wrong!_

I have always been a light weight so the one shot of grey goose got me loose. I was out on the dance floor rocking my thing to the beats of Dev's song in the dark. I found myself bouncing around our table singing the lyrics to Edward.

On my waist, through my hair.

Think about it when you touch me there.

Close my eyes, here you are

All alone dancing in the dark.

Tell me baby if it's wrong

To let my hands do what they want?

Late at night, I pretend we are

Dance-dance- dance-dance-dancing in the dark

Dancing in the dark

Ooh la la

Ooh la la

Ooh la la

Dancing in the dark

I didn't even make it to the second verse before he was all over me. Not only did I not want to stop him I wanted him to do more. Get closer somehow. I needed him all around me. When he would push up on my ass and would push back in a oh so familiar rhythm. I wanted fuck him so bad!

Ugh! But what kind of message would that send. If you break someone's heart then go and be nice to them for a day they will have sex with you. I'm so screwed in more than one way.

I turned around in his arms and we danced some more face to face. We stared into each other's eyes; how I missed those dark lust filled green orbs. Then at some point he was everywhere and my senses were on fire! He's touch, his smell, his taste…. Wait? His taste!

That last thought somehow brought me back to earth. I pulled away looking at him. He was stalk still staring at me like I was a crazy person. I didn't know what to do so I just ran.

I ran to the elevators trying my best not to fall from the mixed drinks and two shots I'd been drinking. I couldn't think straight with him so close. All I wanted in that moment was go back to the last time he touched me that way and how his hands felt on my bare skin.

I now feel like a fish without water. I needed his touch to breath or I would surly die. I was looking at my feet in shame at what I was feeling when I heard him calling my name. I had to get out of there he couldn't see me so vulnerable. I knew that with one look he would know how much I needed him in that moment. As much as I have always needed him

The elevator doors opened just as he was getting close I got on and pushed the buttons hoping he wouldn't get me in time. Nope no such luck! Ugh!

His long fingers flashed in between the doors before they could close. Damn. "Bella please don't run." He paused walking into the elevator and pushed the button to the floor my room was on." Can we talk about what just happen please?" NO; I DON'T WANNA

I felt like an petulant child waiting to be reprimanded. I knew going into the club was a bad idea…..


	7. Chapter 7

Epov

I just watched. I sat and watched as she moved with the steady rhythm that the DJ was playing. I never got out of my seat; I knew that if I did she would be a goner. After all her apprehension about coming I didn't want to make her too uncomfortable with my ogling but I could take my eyes away.

I would do horrible things to her! Her body was a wonderland in my John Mayer voice! I want to go mad hatter on her! Thanks so corny! I DON'T CARE!

It could've been the drinks or the over stimulation of her dancing but the moment she began to sing to me I was a goner. I waited for as long as my body would allow then I was grabbing her by the waist. At first I just held her as she moved against me. Her body was so soft I just wanted to reveal in the feel of it. Then we were moving together for maybe three or four songs.

Somehow when Kelly Rowland's 'Motivation' came on I knew I was in for it. Bella turned around so that we were face to face. We swayed together for a while but that was obviously not enough for her.

Now at this point a better man, the man I would like to be with self-control and restraint; someone who was not drunk right now and letting his more basic instincts take over would've stopped her and moved away, maybe called it a night. Man I wish I was that man!

She started off by putting her face in my neck and I could feel her breathing against me. Oh please Bella stop because I can't stop you right now. Then she put her arms around me and her hands went under my shirt and she rubbed up and down my back. Damn it! She kissed up my neck to the side of my mouth. Then she planted a somehow decisive kiss right in the center of my lips.

I stood still I did not kiss her back because I knew she would regret it. It took all parts of my being to do it but I had to. I had to fight though my Bella induced Trans. She stopped her assault then and I was still I had to stay put. The look on her face made me feel sure about my choice to remain still and not delve into temptation.

Then she was gone.

I took me a minute to get my barring's but when I did I was after her. I heard Alice yell something after me but I couldn't let her get away. I wouldn't let her go again, NEVER AGAIN.

The ride up to her room was silent and awkward. Once in her room she sat on her bed and I sat in one of the recliners off to the side. More silence until she sighed heavily. "Edward… I'm sorry about that back there I don't know what came over me." She's sorry? ugh!

I placed my hand over me eyes to shield her from seeing the sadness I felt from her words. I didn't want her to have any regrets when it came to us. I know I had a lot of my own to bare but she didn't deserve any. I hung my head then ran my hands though my hair trying to alleviate some of the stress I was feeling throughout my body.

When I looked into her eyes my heart ached. "Bella please do not be sorry about anything that happened tonight. I am the one that should be sorry. If I was a better man; a stronger man I wouldn't have ever even asked you out after I saw you the other day. I knew better, that you deserve better. I knew I couldn't handle dancing with you without wanting to ravish you. I am a weak man! You… you should never be sorry about anything you do with me."

I spoke while staring at the floor. When I looked up she was looking at me with a tilted head and raised eyebrow.

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "I was only sorry because I thought u felt bad! You didn't reciprocate I took that as you were still unsure about what you wanted from me. I had to disengage I can't take anymore rejection from you. I can't! You have to make a stand right now! I know we just reconnected and maybe it's the liquor making me so aggressive but I need to know right now what we're doing here! Because I am frustrated and horny and I am still in love with you and there is no use bullshitting if we can just be together like we are supposed to." well damn!

I continued to hang my head "I will take whatever you want to give me Bella. But you deserve so much more than I am." I was cut off when I felt her hand on my knee. As soon as I lifted my head she kissed me with such passion I was stunned.

It felt so powerful and wonderful and everything! Getting what you want, getting what you need. I needed this kiss I needed her lips on mine. I kept my hand on her waist as I guided her into my lap. I didn't want to step over any unclear boundaries.

I wanted to grab her roughly take her and reestablish the bond that we once had. Her lips felt the same as they always have. Soft, wet, slick, and sweet she has always been tasty and she hasn't changed. Her arms were around my neck and her hands were in my hair. I groaned when she lightly tugged, just like she used to.

We we're in full blown make out mode when we heard the door open. We both jumped but not apart. I held her tight even if she wanted to get up I wouldn't and couldn't allow it. One because I didn't need everyone to see my raging boner. Two because said boner was so happy nestled between Bella's thighs almost touching her heated core; I didn't want to burst his bubble yet.

All the ladies came stumbling into the room more drunk then they were when we left them. I looked at my phone and saw that it was 3:30am. I guess we've been up here longer then I thought.

"Omg! Look at them I knew things would work out. I am so happy Bella could move on." If my eyes could shoot lasers they would. Alice's drunk rambling is going to ruin what I've work so hard to fix.

"What did you say?" Bella asked in surprise. uh oh! Shit

"Come on Bella, we all knew you would get over it! Now we can go back to being friends and have a great time here." She was somehow oblivious to Bella's tone and expression. She looked like she was going to kick my sister's ass. Fuck there goes my happy reunion.


	8. Chapter 8

Bpov

I cannot believe she was even going there with me. Now if I was in a better frame of mind I would've let it go and said we can talk about to tomorrow but since I am not. I chose to go with the drunken mouth speaking the sober heart motto. Its work so far tonight.

I gave her a death glare and went in on her; "You cannot be serious? You left me and expect me to just' get over it!' How inconsiderate, Thoughtless, and heartless of you. You choose to listen to your dumbass fuckface of a brother instead of being a good friend! You honestly stand her in my room and say ANY thing bout my ability to get over 'it'. What 'it' are you talking about actually? My best friend or my boyfriend leaving or is it both of you. I got over YOU way easier then I could ever get over him" I gave a hard point at Edward who wore I horrified expression.

"I am… was in love with him but you, you I let you go the moment to didn't call after our first days of school. Even though we talked about ways we could still be friends outside my nonexistent relationship with Edward! You're a backstabbing spineless bitch and I have been over YOU" After all that I still felt like I had more to say but I needed her to reply in some way before I continued to chew her out.

She seemed to be a little sick but she managed to say something it was very quiet at first and I had to ask her to say it again. "I said I'm sorry Bella, your right I am a shittty friend I was back then too. I should've told you that Jessica tried to give Edward head during the homecoming game but I didn't. I should have stood my ground in front of Edward instead of coming up with our half brained secret friends idea. I should've listened when you told me not to let Felix take me to his senior prom; he did try to have sex, just like you said he would." I didn't have anything in response to that. I was expecting the anger I was giving her not remorse. Ugh! I hate all the Cullen off spring.

"Damn it Alice; You will not make me feel bad! You are out of line...way out of line! But I will talk to you tomorrow I really want to take another shot and go be alone with your hot ass dumbass fuckface of a brother." I said with a slight chuckle; and with that I took Edwards hand and pulled him so we could leave I didn't want to be around any of them right now! I just wanted to have an old school romp with my ex.

Once out in the hall way I took a deep breath. We heard the door and I spun to see Angela's slightly flushed face." Bella here's the key to my room in case you guys want to stay there I'll stay here with Jess and Ali." She was lucky if she were either of the two other ladies I may have thrown a fist. When did I become so BA? I don't know but I like it!

I twisted to Edward who was staring at me with a raised eyebrow" Thanks Ang but I want to take a peek at Edwards place." I stated with a raised eyebrow in returned. And we began walking toward the elevator.

EPOV

Okay I just want to say how freaking sexy angry Bella was. Like that was the biggest turn on since her loose fitting maxi dress. That was just the other creeper! Oh well still it was. If she weren't cursing out my sister I would've tried something at that moment.

I didn't and couldn't intervene during her rant. She was right everything she said was right; Especially the parts about my dumbass, fuckface self. I was an idiot and she could tell me that for the rest our lives as long as she let me be around her.

So now as we rode the elevator down to the lobby I and have conflicting feelings. No woman has ever been to my apartment here in Vegas. Asides from my sisters of course and their visit felt more like an inspection to make sure I had food and the things necessary for my survival I guess.

I always kept the women I dated particularly her in the 'city of sin' at arm's length. But Bella, Bella I wanted to know every part of me; Even my shitty one bedroom apartment. It not like I couldn't afford a better place in a better part of town but I never planned on living here for a long period of time. I planned on moving back close to forks.

We flagged down a cab and I told him my address we rode in silence as I watch Bella's face as we pasted all the places I'm sure she expected me to live in. About five minutes later we pulled up to the front of my apartment complex.

"Toscana Villas?" she stated I couldn't tell if it was a question or not I didn't reply. I was for some reason really nervous I think my drunken conscience was getting the better of me. I wanted her god knows I did but I didn't want her like this; drunk and still mad and angry at me.

Once inside she took her own tour while I got us some water. We both needed clearer heads. I hit play on the iPod dock and sat down on my sad loveseat and waited while yet another woman I love inspected my place.

"Claire de Lune" she said as she sat down beside me. I nodded; I couldn't count how many times we sat in her beat up old trunk or us in her room after I'd sneak in listening and talking to this song. It brought back so many memories as I sat here with her now.

We stared into each other's eyes for a long time; Searching and finding and searching some more. I don't know what she found but I found love, and a resolve to love and be loved.

She leaned forward and place a soft gentle kiss on my lips then pulled away then did it again. Her kisses became more heated with each pass and the next thing I know I am being pushed back while she straddles my hips.

"Bella; are you sure you want to do this?" I had to be sure I had to know this wasn't a game or some fling with her ex. "because once we go here I am NOT Going back to not knowing you or being with you! After we go here this is it for me. You understand?" I spoke looking directly into her eyes I needed her to understand what I was saying.

She leaned in close so she was almost right on my ear ."Yes I'm sure Edward and its not the liquor talking. If I recall I was the one earlier in the evening trying to make sure we're clear on what we were doing? I want you In the worst way… in more than one way. But can I have tonight? Please I just want to reconnect with you I miss this closeness." She said as she kissed right behind my ear.

That was good enough for me. I lifted her up off of me then carried her bridal style to my bedroom as she giggled all the while. That sound did strange things to my body and I knew it was going to be a good night! Morning! And mid-day!

.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Not me!**

**A/N: Currently under construction but I am posting as I complete! please read and review! HELP ME! lol **

**unbeta'd so all typo's are mine!**

**Epov**

Once in the room I placed her on her feet. She took a step back took off her sandals and threw them over her shoulder. I followed her lead and chucked my tennis over mine too.

Then she wrapped her arm around her body and unbuttoned the button on the side of her dress. She was watching my face as the material somehow opened up in the front to reveal the most delectable thing I have ever seen. I unbuttoned my shirt and let it fall to the ground as I approached her.

I slowly slid my hand over her collar bones then down her arms making her dress fall also. She had on a simple black bra and boy short set and they were the sexiest damn underwear I have ever seen. _yes everything about her is the best things I've seen! Sue me!_

She pulled my head down to kiss her and it was as passionate as the last time we did it. She wrapped her arms around my shoulders and placed her hands in my hair. She tugged and I let out a small groan I'd been suppressing since the evening began.

It had been four days since I'd seen her walking away from me out front of the palms and ever since that day I have wanted to dig my fingers deep in too her butt cheeks. _Here's the chance I've been waiting for…. I'm so fucking happy!_

I slowly glided my hands down and around her waist and back; than over and under her ass, then rubbed her thighs. At that time with very little effort I took both her cheeks in my hand and gripped her supple soft flesh and lifted her so that her thighs were resting on my forearms. _Shit this is going to be quicker than I would like; she was way too soft and warm. ugh!_

We continued to kiss until it was hard to think I felt kind of dizzy. High, I was high on all that was Bella. I kissed down her face to her neck were I licked and nipped. She smelled so good, she had always been intoxicating.

I laid her on the edge of my bed and kissed down the center of her body; down the inside of both her thighs and legs, then planted a soft kiss on the tops of her feet. I let my tongue follow the path my lips just took on my way up.

_*soft moan* that's right baby I've missed you too!_

Bella had always been very responsive when she enjoyed herself. It's why we stopped having sex in her house when I would sneak in. We almost got caught too many times._ Thank god she hasn't changed that either._

Once I got back up to her chest I sat back to watch her torso heave and her skin flush. She was beautiful. I let a single finger trace a line from her collar bone over the tops of her bra clad breast to where her perfect nipples were waiting for me. I could feel them tighten into buds under my touch. I peeked up at her for permission. I really didn't want to fuck this up. I wanted to make her feel good.

She nodded and I proceeded to pull the cups down and her full breast popped out at me _Hey guys! How have you been? I see you'll have grown beautifully._ I smiled as I licked her left nipples and she squeaked.

"What's so funny?_" shit._

"Nothing at all; I was just thinking about what a beautiful women you've grown up to be."

She chuckled "liar… you were thinking about how big my boobs have gotten" I couldn't lie as a nodded still smiling.

"I don't know what happened everything just exploded out of me when I gained a little weight in college." She stated shyly.

I pulled myself up so that I could look directly into her eyes. "This body…God Bella, This body is fucking amazing."

I run my hand down her side then up and over her right breast I rolled her nipple between my thumb and forefinger. She leaned up into my touch. "These breasts are so soft and so supple."

I let my hand roam around her back down to her hips and thighs to hook my hand under her knee then hitched it up over my hip. "These hips and these thighs." I just sighed and shook my head.

I used both of my hands to firmly grip the nicest ass in all existence and pulled her closed to my cargo short covered dick. I wanted her to feel what this body did to me." This Ass… Oh girl this ass I almost came in my pants when first watch this 'new body' walk away from me. You gained the perfect amount of weight in college. I just wish I was there to watch it. If it was anything like high school I'm sure I would've been in multiple fights."

She giggled a little and I basically attacked her lips. My tongue dove into her mouth and she sucked and lightly bit it. I was in heaven as we made out. I hooked my thumbs into her boyshorts and started to pull a little; I propped myself up just enough to pull her underwear down. When we back kissing I ran my hand under her ass cheek and let my middle finger run gently over the soft wet skin of her pussy.

She gasped and I just had to taste her. So I got up and dragged her to the end of the bed by her ankles, while she giggled, I then dropped to my knees bring me face to face with the fountain I longed to drink from.

I swallowed hard and took a long tentative lick of her folds. I received an appreciative moan in return. With that go ahead I dived deep in her opening like I lost man found in the dessert. I lapped and licked and sucked until her thighs were quaking around my head. _Oh how I missed this sweet nectar._

As soon as I stood up from the ground she was all over me like a cheap suit_._ She moaned into my mouth as we kissed and her hands were busy unbuttoning my shorts and in one smooth move she had them and my boxer briefs at my ankles. She used her toes to move them when using her hands may have caused us to break our kiss. My dick sprang free and I breathed a sigh of relief; he was painfully uncomfortable.

She pulled my shoulders so that I was hovering above her and between her legs once again. I reached down and gave him a good firm stroke; mentally pleading with him to not make this over before I could really get it started. _Please man! We could spend the whole day in front of the ladtop if you just give me tonight._

With dick in hand I place him at her entrance and rubbed him down in her juices. Once my head was thoroughly moistened I pushed into her in a slow steady motion. Once I felt him hit the back of her pussy I just stayed there for a second trying my best to wrap my head around the multitude of what was happening. _God I love this woman with all of my stupid stupid heart please make us last forever!_

She started to move her hips in slow small circles and I had to place my hands on them to still her. I peeked at her face and with a look that I tried to convey to her to give me a minute and she held still.

I pulled almost all the way out of her then delve back in. Repeatedly . Slowly. Then faster. Until she was panting my name._ Once again heaven! Pure bliss… uh oh too much bliss._

All too soon I could feel the heat rising in the base of my stomach and I knew this was almost over; but she had to come again. I went to rise up onto my knees but she stopped me.

"lay down" she demand. _Okay!_

She climbed up on top of me and eased her way down on my dick. She quickly made it her job make me come and fast. "BELLA, PLEASE HONEY IM ABOUT TO COME!"

So instead of bouncing she began to grind herself on me. I had to end this or I would be embarrassing myself. I took her ass in my hands up under her cheeks and used her for leverage as I pounded my way up into her.

Her walls clenched tightly around me and came harder than I have in the last four years.

She fell onto me with a groan that I had to agree with. I rubbed up and down her back. I didn't want to lose this connection so I didn't say anything that would make her move. I could feel her breathing slow and looked down to see that she was sleep. I held her tightly as I pulled us up toward the head board and under the covers. Never removing myself from her we slept like that the whole night, I mean morning.


	10. Chapter 10

**Epov**

If this morning I was ready to leave all my worldly possessions and move back to forks than this afternoon I was ready to have her babies! _Yeah you heard me have HER babies_

I awoke to her once again bouncing on my dick like she thought I was on pogo stick. She was bouncing and grinding and doing some crazy swirly thing with her hips. When I opened my eyes I had to shut them Hard and fast cause if I didn't I would came quicker them I did our first time together._ And that was amazingly fast._

"Look at me Edward." _Okay_

When I opened my eyes I witness her in all of her glory eyes locked with mine. She was moaning and groaning and I was about to come. It was a fact I couldn't deny. I just gripped her waist and helped her bounce as I emptied into her. I wish I felt bad but I didn't she was too sexy for her own good.

She leaned down really close to my ear as I panted with exhaustion. "Good boy" I laughed and shook my head at her antics.

"So that was your plan all the long, huh? Get me alone and take advantage of me? I'm not saying I'm not happy I'm just asking if that was your plan?" but before she could answer her phone started to ring.

"Hello? …Okay where and what time? ... Just me and you or can Edward come?" I wondered who she talking to. She looked over at my confused expression and whispered "Alice"

_Ugh!_ I didn't want to have any heart to heart with my sister today. I just wanted to spend the day in bed with Bella! She was leaving in three days and I didn't want to waste any of our time together.

"Don't roll your eyes mister this is your entire fault. So you just have to live with the consequences." She stated after she hung up the phone. I couldn't argue with that so I began to get up and get ready for the day. Bella still needed to go back to her hotel room and shower and change.

I stood and she gave me ass a hearty smack which hurt like hell. "Hey! That kind of hurt."_ Yeah real macho…_

She just shook her head and giggled.

Once I was done in the shower I got dressed and we headed back over to her hotel. After she was ready we met Alice for a late lunch at this Mexican restaurant named 'GARDUNO'S'. She was there already waiting for us." Hey sleepy heads" she tried to sound causal but she knew Bella better than that.

Like the Bella we all knew and loved she just grunted." Hey; I'm Surprised you didn't have a hangover the way you were acting last night." I stated with a little bit of an attitude. She almost ruined my night.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that I was completely out of line." She was talking more to Bella then to me." I just want you to know that I was put in a really bad position back then. I should've stood my ground but I thought I had to back my brother up. It was a stupid choice and hind sights always 20/20. Do you think you could ever forgive me Bella?"

After a long pause and a big sigh she spoke" Alice I have already forgiven you, but i will never forget. Ever. I will always remember what you and him are capable of. You just have remember who hurt who I we will be cool." Alice Nodded and we moved on._ I hope._

"So I hope you two played safely last night. I know it's been a long time for this one and I sure it been a while for you too Bella. It would be crazy if you both are all hopped up in hormones that I get a little nephew out of the deal." I know I am still young but her words planted all these beautiful seeds in my head.

True I am in know where near in the position to have children but the idea of Bella's children just did odd things to my chest. We didn't use anything when we made love either time and honestly I don't care. I wanted to be with her, Marry her so her getting pregnant would just make my case even better. _You're an asshole. That is an jackass's reasoning to had kids._

That didn't mean I didn't want it.

Bpov

Okay so Alice's little joke sent me into a panic. I didn't think of any kind of birth control until she said something. I was too busy getting off to think of logic or the repercussions. Edward and I were just now starting to get things back on track. A baby would just muddy up our already cloudy waters.

I guess I could find somewhere to get a morning after pill._ When will you get the time alone to do that?_

I would want to do it alone but I am sure I wouldn't be able to loose Edward.

I feel like an idiot really. The last time I had sex I was on birth control. I cannot believe it's been almost a year since me and Dimitri; my college boyfriend broke up. I got off after we did because I was planning on being abstinent for a while. _I didn't need birth control before 'Lil Eddie'; yes I named it after Edward. He got me off the best so what!_

I was confused by the look on Edwards face at this moment. It silently told me not to ask him about the morning after pill. I don't think we would be on the same page.

Maybe all my worry was over nothing I might not get pregnant and we could slowly rebuild our relationship like we should.

"Oh god! What have you done?" We were quite for too long I guess. She was looking back in forth between the two of us with an exasperated but not surprised expression.

"I don't know think we have anything to worry about. It was only twice." _Yeah Bella sell the lie._

"Okay, we are going to go to Walmart and get some condoms then go back to my apartment and Im going to fuck her brains out. So I'll see you later Alice." Good save Edward she had her fingers in her ears before he was done with the 'condom'.

Before we left we made plan for all of us to hook up later that night for some show Alice was excited about. I made sure to grab my bags from my room. I was sure I wouldn't be spend much more time there anymore.

Once we were in Walmart we went straight to the family planning section. He was looking for super thin condoms and I was looking for early detection pregnancy test. I knew it was way too early I just needed to take one to have any type of a good time the rest of this trip. _Selfish? I know._

He just eyed me as I looked at them. "You really think you could be pregnant in a couple days? Because there is no way any of those tests will tell you that_." I'm not sure and_ _I know!_

"It wouldn't hurt I just to ease my mind a little. I feel really stupid and irresponsible right now." He scooped me up in his arms and kissed the top of my head.

"Would it be so bad if you were? I know we just got back together but I love you Bella and I don't plan on going anywhere ever again." I wanted to believe I really did but I had nothing to do with having a kid. My child would be okay regardless of his involvement. I needed to believe him for me.

I guess that definitely throws the morning after pill idea out of the window. We paid for the condoms and the e.p.t and went back to his place.

It came out Negative as expected than we had protected sex like three times. I say 'like' cause I have no idea what is considered a beginning and end with him. He made me come so many times I was almost to tired to go to the show.

After we showed and dressed we caught a cab and meet up with the girls. I was so excited to see that Alice had picked 'The Blue Man Group' to see. I always wanted to also.

We when pulled up we saw Alice and Rosalie standing together. After brief greetings I asked about the Jessica and Angela. They had to use the restroom so they went ahead. I had to go to so all the ladies went leaving Edward to stand in the lobby waiting on us.

As the three of us walked down the hall toward the restroom we could hear Jessica's big mouth." I can't wait until this night is over; I don't want to have to watch them all evening. I was hoping they wouldn't get back together I wanted to at least get a one night stand with Edward. I don't even see what's had him still in love with her all this time. She's so fat now."

_That Bitch!_


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Not me but her!**

**EPOV**

I was standing in the lobby waiting for all of the ladies to return form the bathroom. _Why do they do that? Men don't do that, go to the bathroom together. It's weird what are they doing together?_

I was letting my mind ran away from me with random thoughts of why men and women were so different when heard a loud scream that I knew was Alice's. I ran around the corner and what I found was ridiculous? Outrageous? Hilarious? Yeah it was hilarious.

Bella, my sweet sweet Bella had Jessica on the ground in a full nelson. Alice, my teeny tiny baby sister, Alice was on top of them giving her shots to the body. I was in shock. It took all of my will power to not laugh and try to help them out; though they needed no help._ I never liked her anyway…_

Angela was screaming for them to stop. While Rosalie was acting like she was trying to pull Alice off of them. I say acting because we both knew she was way stronger them Alice and she wore a smirk the entire time.

As I walked to them rose gave me the stank eye which I ignored. I easily pulled Alice off of Jessica. "Put me down Edward! This Bitch needs her fucking ass kicked!" she was kicking and screaming and got me good in the face in the process._ I guess it wasn't as easy as I said._

Just then someone else was trying to use the restrooms and witnessed their crazy brawl. The old lady turned away quickly and I assume went towards the lobby. Most likely she had intentions of telling hotel security.

"Bella!" I shouted over all their squabbling "You are going to get arrested if don't let her go right now; whatever you guys are arguing over isn't worth a night in jail." She released her after a couple of seconds of thought. _Guess it may have been worth it to her._ I shook my head at them.

Angela helped Jessica off the floor while trying to pull her away from still hyped up Alice." That's right Bitch you better walk on before I beat your ass again!" when did my sister become a gangster.

"Clam down 'Million Dollar baby'! Before we get kicked out instead of leaving on our own" I said as I guided her towards the exit.

"I still want to see the show I paid for." I simply pointed to the two VERY large men walking in our direction." Never mind lets go."

Once outside I asked them what the hell happened, talking more to the more collected Bella. At lease she was before I asked her what happened.

"That bitch has been trying to fuck you since ninth grade and I was fed up with it. If she wants to call me fat I'll show what my fat ass can do. Fuck her up that's what I can do. She couldn't say shit with my fat ass arm around her throat could she?" Ahh was that a real question? She was pacing back and forth and I was still very confused.

"She wants to know why you still love me! Because I know how to ride dick and she is a dead lay! That's right bitch I know about your fish out of water impressions Mike told me so!" she was yelling over my shoulder at the other girls as they got into a cab.

I was shocked by her behavior and her language this was crazy drunk Bella. She had to have been drinking to be acting like this. When and why did mike tell about her about him and Jessica's sex life? After they had pulled off I turned back to her with raised eyebrows." What the fuck Bella? What is really going on and why are you acting like one of those chicks on 'the house wives of wherever'?"

I needed to get to the bottom of this so I could get my Bella back….

BPOV

I couldn't believe that fucking whore! She was supposed to be my friend but she has been trying to fuck Edward since I've had him and when I didn't. I also cannot believe I let myself get that out of hand. I was seeing red and Alice had my back!

I was happy to have my friend back I just wish we bonded over something positive.

After I explained the confrontation to Edward he was less aggravated by mine and Alice's Behavior stating that if we could've kept quiet he would've let us keep fighting. _Men!_

We missed out on 'the blue man group' to all of our dismay. Once we were back at the hotel I didn't know what I should be doing. I still had little stuff in my room and I wanted to talk to Angela. I wasn't mad at her and I wanted her to know it.

I went up to Jessica and I's suite and opened the door to find them lying on the beds talking. When I opened the door Jessica jumped up." Bella! I am so sorry I just say some stupid shit sometimes and I am jealous that he would still want you after all this time."

I really shouldn't forgive her or trust her anymore she has proven time and time again that she was not a good friend but me being me…."Its fine Jess it just know how you really feel now and that I can't trust you with Edward."

"No Bella it's not like that I think you are gorgeous… inside and out that's why he still loves you. I'm an idiot!" I didn't respond I just wanted to move on with our trip we only had a few days left and I wanted to have a good time.

The Cullen's came up to our room and we tried to make plans to save our evening. "We could all go back to my place and hang out. I rarely have company and I have a nice entertainment system?"

I was suspect of having Jessica that close to his house but I figured he offered so I can't make him take it back now. Me and Edward and his sisters went over right away but gave Jessica and Angela the Address so they could meet us . Jess said she needed a shower and Angela choose to hung back and ride with her. _Jessica didn't deserve Ang as a Friend._

About an hour later Jess and Ang Showed up at Edwards baring gifts of Booze and Pizza. They Made drinks for everyone except me I still wasn't sure about my situation and didn't want to be an irresponsible parent before I became one. I knew getting into a fight wasn't a good and I didn't want to add getting drunk on top of that.

We were having a good time playing The Michael Jackson' Experience on the Xbox. I was cracking up at Edwards's commitment to the character. He was Hilarious making the faces and gestures he looked like a fool and was having fun doing it. _He thought he was Michael Jackson! He even moonwalked!_

When Jessica came and sat next to me on the love seat I barely noticed her until she started talking. "Can I ask you something?" I nodded still laughing at Edward.

"What did you do to him? You know to Edward; you think you could show me some pointers? I know what Mike told you, I don't why he did but maybe you could help me." She asked with a raised eyebrows so I knew what she talking about.

I didn't know how to respond to that I shouldn't have ever said it even if he did tell me that. It was when he was trying to ask me out on a date and I asked about their on again off again relationship.

"I need booze to even begin to have this conversation with you."

"Well I'll be right back then." She stated with a smile "Anyone else?" Edward, Alice and Angela Nodded. He gave me a stern look after he did.

"Never mind jess, I could use just some juice on ice please."

After we drank our drinks I started to feel a little weird. I bushed if off as being tired and started my conversation. "Okay so whadda ya wanna know?"

My tongue felt stuck to the roof of my mouth.

"Just show me some moves to make me better." I turned to Edward who was wearing a strange expression on his face.

"Wha move should I show her babe?" he would know.

After a second of him staring into space he answered "The swirly hippy thingy. I fucking love that shit but Jessica probably can't do it right. She doesn't have any of the parts to make it sexy." He threw a wink at me and patted my ass as I giggled._ He likes my fat ass._

I was about to use Edward as my model for my example when Alice interrupted our exchange." Let go to the strip club I'm sure they'll know better than Bella and we could all learn something new. "_That's a great idea._

I was still feeling weird but I wanted to go, so we called a cab and headed over to a place that Edward knew about. During the ride over Edward told me he was feeling a little off also.

As the night wore on I felt like I was missing things that would happen.

I got a lap dance. _Blank_

I threw up in a plant_. Blank_

I made out with Angela. _Blank_

I made out with Edward and Angela. _Blank_

We got kicked out of a Casino. _Blank_

I stole a dog out of one of Edwards's neighbor's yard. _Blank_

I made out with Alice. _Blank_

I threw up in front of a Chapel. _Blank_

I broke the door to Edwards's bathroom . _Blank_

I woke up in his Bathtub which was half full with water, completely dressed and wearing a wedding ring._ WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED!_


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Mrs. Stephanie Meyer's characters not mine though I wish they were.**

**A/N: hey everyone! Thanks for all the fav's and reviews. Love you guys!**

Bpov

I woke up cold and confused. I was in Edwards's bathtub with all my clothes on and the tub was about half full of water. I leaned over to find him under the toilet without a shirt on._What the hell happened last night?_

I climbed out of the tub and over Edward who barely stirred and made my way to the living room. The place was complete chaos. There was a little dog running around and there was food and cups everywhere.

I flopped down on the couch next to a still pasted out Angela. On the T.V was what looked like a video of me and Edward talking into the camcorder. Angela sat up then slumped and placed her head in her hands with a groan. I followed suite.

Both our heads popped up when we heard the bedroom door open. A tall guy with wavy blonde hair came walking out in just a pair of cargo shorts and sandals. Behind him trailed a disheveled looking Alice who was wearing an oversized 'Everything is bigger in Texas' T-shirt.

"Morning." he groaned. Listening to him say the one word in his country accent brought back some memories of last night. I looked my hand and saw a wedding ring on my finger.

I held my hand out in front of me while we all stared at it. Just then the hooting and hollering on the T.V. came to fore front of our attention.

_I was on Edwards back and he was yelling at the top of his lungs" I FUCKING LOVE THIS WOMAN. I HAVE SINCE WE WERE LIKE 12. I CANT WAIT FOR HER TO HAVE MY BABIES!" _Oh my god!

_Alice then pulled the camera towards her "I CANT WAIT FOR BELLA TO FINALLY BE MY SISTER! WE ALL FUCKING LOVE YOU GUYS!" Everyone was yelling and screaming and then the blond haired man made a speech._

"_Well hello there camera guy I am Jasper Whitlock and I am so happy for the bride and groom. I know we all just met but I am honored to be the best man for my new friend here Edward…." _I interrupted his speech when I sucked a whole lot of air in a loud gasped.

A stumbling Edward then came walking toward us; then past us then he somehow tripped in fell to the ground. We all peeked over to find him and Jessica in a heap behind the couch.

He looked up at me with blood shot eyes then turned his back to the floor and slowly banged his head on the ground. _Yup we are fucked._

The only person unaccounted for was Rosalie. I spoke my first words of the day "Where is rose?" it came out raspy but everyone heard. They all shook their heads and shrugged their shoulders.

I stood up still wobbly and shouted her name. "Rose…..Rosalie…." I walked around the house until I heard a mumbled groan come from Edwards's bedroom closet. I opened the door to find her in the fetal position moaning.

"What the fuck happen last night" she rasps as she unfolded herself.

"I don't know but we are all in the living room. I guess we can figure it out."

Once we were all there and accounted for and after Edward and Jessica had crawled around to the common space of the living room we looked at each other and sighed.

"Okay What. The. Fuck. Happen?" I started

"Looks like you two got married." Alice.

"Last thing I remember was getting kicked out of the strip club for joining the strippers to many times." Rose.

"We made out." I pointed to Alice

"So did we." Angela pointed to Edward and I.

"That's when I met you'll outside of 'Eden's' and my little lady pulled me into the gang. We all headed over to the palms casino. You guys were crazy climbing on things and cussing all loud. I couldn't handle all you girls and Edward encouraging yawl. We got kicked out then we came back here for a while and Jessica made us more drinks…. Like that's what we needed that but everyone said they barely drunk anything."_Thanks Cowboy best man!_

He was right because I didn't drink at all! We all stared at Jessica who was staring at her hands." You fucking bitch! What did you do?" Shocked we all stared at Angela now. _She never talked like that ever!_

"I'm sorry guys I thought we'd all have a 'Hangover' night. Everyone was so upset and I wanted us to have a good time."_This crazy bitch!_

Alice lunged at her for the second time in last 24 hours but was caught by Jasper. After she was calm and place comfortably back into his nook I turned to Jessica.

"You have NO idea what you've done." All I could think about was my maybe baby who could now have problems because of this asshole.

"Get the fuck out of my house! Right now!" Edward. I never had seen him look so close to hitting a woman before.

"But…" she looked at Angela who was looking at the floor.

"Jessica darling you don't have long before I let tinker bell go here" Jasper lit a fire up under her and with a glance at Alice's face I would've left too. We could see her though the windows walking toward to corner I guess looking for a cab to get back to the hotel.

Endless love by Lionel Richie and Dianna Ross was playing on the T.V. as the menu screen played on repeat." Oh Shit we got married!" I shouted as a looked between my hand and the screen and Edward.

"OK, ahh…"Edward pointed looking confused at Jasper.

"Jasper."

"Yeah, sorry bro Jasper; what else do you remember since you are the only one who was about your senses." Edward asked him.

He thought for a moment while running his fingers though his hair then spoke " See that's the thing after we drank here for a while all I that comes to mind is us calling a cab to come get us… I don't even remember where we were going?"

Rosalie angrily picked up the remote and pressed play. We all stared at her like she was crazy." I couldn't take another round of 'Endless love'."

"Well hopefully this video tells us about what happen last night."

EPOV

I watch in horror as me and Bella sloppily maybe out for the camera. I was in shock; I did want to marry Bella there was never a question in that. I just wish we would've been of sound mind at the time.

After watching the video that we learned nothing new from I turned to Bella. "Ok, so we're married; Do you want to stay that way?" I had to ask I know I did but if she didn't I would give her the annulment.

She sighed "Can we talk about that later. Look at your apartment Edward and whose dog is that?" I guess she needed time to think about her answer.

My apartment was completely trashed I wondered how a group of girls and two guys did this much damage to my place. I noticed a big ass hole in the wall when I was in the bathroom and the door was broken too. I glanced around to see if I could find any more damage and yes there were holes in the walls behind every door in the place. There were stains all over my couch and the carpet between the kitchen and the living room.

I picked Scottie up he belonged to my neighbors down the street. They were a nice elderly couple and Scottie knew me from my jogs near his house every day, and that I do some manual labor for them sometimes.

I hung my head in shame. How am I going to explain this to them? Scottie licked the side of my face as if to say 'it's ok'. _I wish buddy._

I let out a groan as I sat back on the couch with Bella and Angela. Alice glanced over at us and let out a giggle. I raised an eyebrow to her.

"You guys all made out for a long time last night. It was hot" she giggled more as Angela hung her head and Bella turned bright red. "So me and Jazz are out you want to catch the cab with us Ang?"

"Wait! You guys aren't going to help me clean up some?" I plead. I couldn't do this all by myself or even with Bella's Help.

"I'll come back after I take a shower and a nap" Thanks Alice.

"Me too" and Angela

"I'll try bro but I still have to find my cousin and tell them I'm ok… I lost my phone at some point in the evening. "I nodded in appreciation to Jasper.

When they were gone I threw on a t-shirt and took Scottie home telling them I found him walking around the neighborhood. I don't think they believed me but they had no proof otherwise. After I came back me and Bella watched of our wedding video again she looked so sad. "Are you okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah… I'm Fine" I knew she wasn't I just didn't want to push her on it. I wasn't concern about our maybe pregnancy because any drugs and or drinking she's done over the last week wouldn't affect them because by the time the baby would be implanted they would be out of her system. That's even a big IF on if she was.

We cleaned up my place a little, she did the bathroom stating she remember causing that mess. She said she's been getting small glimpses of the evening in her head. I did my bedroom changing my sheets because I was sure Alice and her Cowboy had sex all over them. In my closet I found that one of my shoes was thrown up in. _Thanks Rose._

We sat back down on my couch and played the video again. I think we had to keep watching to believe this was true" How am I going to tell my dad any of this?" Bella said in a sad voice.

I guess that means she didn't want an annulment but why was she so sad then. "Do you want an annulment?" I asked again.

"No." then she looked into my eyes. "Do you?" I shook my head and that was the end of that conversation. Our choice had been made.

"We could have a nice Reception in forks if you think that will make things better. I'm sure my mom and dad are going to freak too." I was trying to make her feel better but we were fucked on the parent side of things regardless of what we did now.

"Yeah that would be nice but we should do it in PA the halls are better than the lodge" she smiled and I was happy to see it.

"I think I'm going to call my landlord and try to get out my lease I want to come back with you guys on Sunday." Her head popped up at my worlds.

"What about your internship and your job Edward?" she asked in a serious tone. I really could give a fuck about my internship. I think I could find somewhere to do dental residency in Port Angeles. But I couldn't really replace my job I taught kids at the rec center music. I love that kid but I love Bella even more.

So Bye bye Kids… Hello Forks!


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Owned by Stephanie Meyers**

**A/N: Thanks everyone! Here we go!**

**Epov**

It was about 7:00pm Saturday night and as I sat in my living watching Bella and Alice play 'Mario and sonic at the Olympics' I realized how my life has changed in one week. First me and Bella hooked back up then we got married which was awesome in my mind. With her was where I always want to be in life and I am so happy that fate was on my side Monday.

Alice and her cowboy were really getting along. I wasn't expecting to see him today; I totally thought he was going be gone and Alice would've have had her Vegas one night stand. But he's sounding like he is interested in dating her. I don't know how that is going to work considering he lives in Huston; Texas. I wouldn't ever say anything to them; I've learned my lesson and where there is a will there is a way. So I say the more power to them.

Angela came over after she talked to Jessica and she told us that she has left. She left a note stating she was sorry about slipping us all drugs and that she was really just trying to make sure we had a good time. _Bitch!_

I could've literally murdered her; there was so much damage to my apartment. My landlord said he would let me out of my lease but I had to pay an extra $1000 and I forfeited my security deposit. I did explain that there was a lot of damage and that I was willing to pay for it he just had to send me the estimates. I knew that 1000 wasn't going to be enough to cover the damage.

"So you already have your flight tickets and an idea of what you're going to do?" Alice asked me once her go on the game was done."…..have you called mom and dad?"

The first part I had all together I wrote an email of resignation to the center and I contacted my advisor about transferring my internship he said I had to find somewhere willing to give me hand on experience and had the insurances to cover incidentals.

I had to ask my dad either about maybe hooking me up at the hospital or if he knew any private dentist willing to take me on. To do this I would have to tell him the reason I was moving back in the first place.

"Yeah I'm basically ready; I am happy they have a late flight so I can pack what little matters to me. I already hired a moving crew to come on Monday and I gave my neighbors the key to let them in." With a big sigh I continued on to answer the second question. "I am going to wait until I get there to tell mom and dad. I'll ride with Bella and Angela since they have a car on the lot at the airport and I hope they won't kill me when I tell them."

Bella and I decided to tell all our parents together; you know, to show a united front and such._Whatever we're fucked no matter how we tell them._

They played the game until about midnight and we all decided to call it quits. Alice, Jaspers, and Angela all caught a cab together. Once they were gone I should've started to pack up my apartment but I didn't. All I wanted to do was spend some alone time with Bella. Every time she bent over to pick something up or when she was playing the game I watch. _Again with the maxi dresses! She was driving me crazy!_

She was washing the little bit of dishes we'd created when everyone was here and I came up behind her."You are driving me Crazy." I whispered into her ear. Then I trailed my tongue around the shell of her ear.

She leaned into my body pressing her ass onto my erection and I wrapped my arms around her waist. She turned around and kissed my neck. I lifted her on to the counter behind us as we made out. I pulled her dress up so that it was up by her hips and hooked my fingers into her underwear.

She lifted so I could pull them down and while I was down near her ankles I pulled them up onto my shoulders. I placed my right hand on the back of her thigh and I used my left hand to stroke her folds.

Moan._Umm hmm._

Groan. _That's right._

She pushed herself onto my hand in anticipation of my touch. I dipped a finger into her and she let out a small squeal and I couldn't hold in my chuckle. She rolled her eyes.

"Edward" she said in a whimper. Alright enough with the fun and games! I came back up to kiss her hard; while I released myself out of the confines of my jeans. I pushed into her not as gently as I should've but I couldn't wait.

I pulled back then slammed back into her also not as gently as I should have. Though I didn't hear any complaints I only heard pants and my name in pleasure.

I fucked the shit out of my wife on my counter; on my dining table, and up against my refrigerator. _That's right I'm the fucking man!_

Then she rode me on my couch and I came as faster than a damn drag race. I was so happy she already came like four times or I would've felt so bad.

We went to bed sated and happy and I had the best sleep I have ever had holding my WIFE in my arms.

**BPOV**

Our flight was pleasant at least for me and Edward. Poor Angela had to sit through our constant groping and trips to the bathroom. She was a good sport though.

The entire 3 hour drive back to forks we spent trying to find a creative way to tell our parent that we got married in Vegas and don't remember any of it. Angela dropped us at the Cullen's home. We figured that his parents would take the news easier. _We could only hope._

When we got there it was late and Carlisle's BMW wasn't in the driveway but Esme's Audi was. When we entered the house all the lights were out so we made our way to Edwards's old room.

This room held so many memories it was slightly over whelming. I lost my virginity in this bed even though it only lasted about five minutes and was beyond awkward .It happened right here.

_April 13 2006_

_I sat on the edge of Edwards bed nervous as shit. I was waiting on him to come home from baseball practice with Emmett. They had the house to themselves for a couple hours because it was Carlisle and Esme's date night._

_When he came into the room he gave me quick kiss and began to tell me about their practice but I interrupted him." Edward I want you…"_

_He was taking off his gear and came out of the closet "Want me to do what?" he asks as he walked toward the bathroom and started the shower._

_We'd been doing 'other' stuff for a while so his nudity was not foreign to me. He got naked and got into the shower while we were talking._

_I sat on the toilet lid and said "I want to have sex… I want you to make love to me." Silence._

"_Edward?"_

"_Bella are you sure? There is NO pressure here we can do it whenever you're ready?"_

"_I am ready… the question is… are you ready?" he'd always been the one to slow down when things were getting heated up between us._

_He stepped out of the shower with a full hard on. I blushed as he wrapped himself in a towel. "I am more than ready as you can see. But are you sure Bella this is a big step and I don't have any condoms or anything."_

_I had it all covered" I'm on the pill." I stated and his face was one of shock "I have really been thinking about this Edward."_

_We both sat on the edge of his bed once again and I laid back and sighed I didn't think this was going to be this difficult to convince him to do it. What if he didn't want his first time to be with me?_

"I_f you don't want me it's cool" I lied "We can still hit all the other bases" I tried to joke but I was heartbroken I just knew he wanted me how I wanted him. Maybe his erection was just about the thought of having sex not so much the thought of have sex with me._

_He climbed on top of me and kissed my cheek" I want you sooooo bad Bella I just don't want to ruin your first time. I don't know what I am doing here." he said a little shyly._

_That's fine neither do I. That';s why we should do it together and feel things out as we go. I didn't respond to his statement I just kissed him. We made out for a while then I pushed him off me and took off my clothes and got under his covers._

_He watched me with his eyes wide. "You want to do it right now?" he whisper shouted_

"_Yeah, Why not?" I shrugged._

_He nervously removed his towel and got under the covers with me. Situating himself between my legs; He took a deep breath and screwed his eyes tightly closed. I watched him intently knowing this was going to big a deal and didn't want to miss anything._

_He grabbed his boner and found my opening and pushed gently into me. Releasing the deep breath he took and opened his eyes "Are you okay?"_

_It hurt like hell! Like nothing I have ever felt. But I was never going to tell him that! So I just took a deep breath and nodded. _

_So he took another deep breath and closed his eyes and threw his head back as he pulled back then back into me repeatedly. Things were going getting better as he moved and these new sensations were different but not bad. The more he moved the better things got._

_I will never listen to Lauren again! She was completely wrong about this. Maybe Tyler was doing it wrong because this is perfect._

_All of a sudden he let out what could only be decided as a whimper and stopped moving. I was confused at first but then he dropped his head down into the pillow next to me._

"_Oh My God… so sorry Bella…" huh? I was confused" It just came on so fast; it's not like when I or you do it for me. That was…. Fucking amazing! I never felt anything like that." Oh….._

_It was over and he pulled me into his side as he rolled over and we cuddled until we thought his parent might come back._

I haven't even been in this house for over Four years and now here I am married to the cause of the separation. Things really have changed in the past week.

I heard a squeal in the distance. Followed by a frighten sounding "Hello... Is someone there?"

"Shit… Sorry Mom it's just me." Edward yelled loud enough for her to hear. A short time after that we heard footsteps and in front of his door stood Esme with her hands on her hips.

"What the hell Edward you scared the shit out of me! What are you doing here and why didn't you call ahead?" she noticed me standing after her little rant. She looked back and forth between us and then a smile spread across her face. "Hey Bella sweetheart how have been dear?"

She pulled me into a hug while Edward rolled his eyes. "I've been good Esme. Sorry we just barged in on you like this."

She took a step back looking between us again. "What's going on? I haven't seen you two in the same place in years…" she said suspiciously.

"Ahh we have great news mom!" _great setup assface!_

Under her breath she whispered "I doubt that." Then out loud she smiles" Well spit it out then."

I held up my left hand which I found out later held his grandma's ring as he says" We got Married!" in a happy voice.

Nothing.

More nothing.

SHIT!


End file.
